


Devastation

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: What Happens After... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their loss to Seijoh, Noya still wants his kiss. A sequel to “Victorious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastation

There was a moment, after the whistle blew, when they looked at each other. Arms outstretched, sprawled on the floor, their eyes met for a long moment and it was more than heartbreak. This was soul deep pain, unexpected and brutal after they had played so hard, kept up with every return, every spike. It wasn’t like losing to Date-Ko months ago, when they had been shut out and discouraged.

Asahi had really thought that they would win this one. Until the very end, he had believed. They all had.

Nishinoya caught him by the wrist outside of the gym as they all filed out into the hall, heads hanging. They had time before the post game meeting and he had waited too long the day before. He wasn’t going to wait now. Not this time.

“N-Noya-san!” It wasn’t quite a protest. Confusion. A little shock. If Asahi didn’t want to be dragged off down one of the empty corridors, Nishinoya wouldn’t have been able to force him, but he followed. He would always follow Noya, even when he wasn’t sure why. “What—?”

“I want my kiss,” Nishinoya answered.

Asahi’s eyes went wide and he faltered as Noya pulled him further away from the team, away from the crowds. “But… but we lost.”

The look that Noya turned on him was heartbreaking, his amber eyes wide with unshed tears. He pushed Asahi against the wall and had to swallow twice before he managed to speak. “Then that just means I need it more. Asahi-san… please.”

Asahi’s startled look shifted into one of softness, a tiny, sad smile touching his mouth. “Yuu…”

He leaned down, wrapping Nishinoya into his arms instead and feeling the strength in that smaller body, feeling the tension drain away in the embrace. Asahi pressed his face against Noya’s neck, eyes tightly closed and his chest constricted.

“Please,” Noya said again, his fingers clenching into Asahi’s jersey.

Asahi didn’t want to hear him beg, so he gave Noya what he wanted.

It took no effort at all to lift Noya into his embrace, slim legs wrapping around his waist in a practiced move and equally slender arms locking around his neck, leaving Nishinoya clinging to him like his life depended on it. They kissed almost frantically, with desperation and sorrow rather than the joy they had shared the night before.

Noya brought one hand to the side of Asahi’s face—was he shaking?—and pressed quick, biting kisses to his mouth. Asahi could feel the barely restrained emotion threatening to break free and he wasn’t surprised when a sob finally tore from Noya’s throat. He felt things so strongly, wore them so boldly. Asahi held him tighter, offering what strength he could as Noya buried his face against his shoulder. His own face felt wet and that wasn’t a surprise either.

“No apologies,” Nishinoya said fiercely into Asahi’s collar.

“No,” he agreed. Not this time. Neither of them had anything to apologize for. None of the team did. “We didn’t give them an easy win. We fought.”

“We’ll do better next time.” The way Noya said it, that wasn’t a promise but a threat.

“Yes.” Asahi’s growl was definitely a threat. He didn’t feel discouraged, only determined. He had felt it the day before; with his team beside him, with Nishinoya behind him, he felt inspired, indefatigable. This loss to Seijoh was more painful, but it still wasn’t like losing to Date-ko before. He didn’t want to give up. He wanted to come back stronger and prove himself.

“Still together, right?” Nishinoya asked, his voice gone soft and thoughtful.

“Still together.”

“Good.”

Noya kissed him again, gentler this time, but still tearstained. He unwound himself—slowly, reluctantly—from Asahi, setting his feet back on the ground and running a hand through his hair. He wiped his face with the heels of his hands and drew a cleansing breath before looking up at Asahi. Offered a smile. Offered a hand.

Asahi took both, smiling back and grasping Noya’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “We should find the others. They’re probably looking for us.”

“Oh, I doubt that they’d want to do that.” Nishinoya’s smile turned wicked at that, the glint in his eye making Asahi blush. Even so, it made him feel better. The sense of melancholy and loss would return, Asahi knew, and it would probably feel worse later, when they were with the rest of Karasuno, but for now, things felt almost normal. There was relief in being able to tell himself it wasn’t like last time, to turn it into a mantra. _It wasn’t like Date-ko._

Maybe that was why Noya had dragged him off, needing to reassure himself of the same.

Asahi didn’t let go of Nishinoya’s hand as they found their way out of the warren of hallways and out into the sunshine that felt a little too bright after the darkness of the hall, the shadow of losing to Seijoh. When Noya tried to pull away, out of habit, Asahi held tighter.

“Asahi-san?”

“We’re in this together, right?” he asked, only a trace of nerves in his voice. Nishinoya needed to know that they weren’t going to fall apart like before and Asahi found that his discomfort with PDA was far less important than reassuring Noya. Their team—their _friends_ —knew. They understood, and in a few cases were downright enthusiastic about the relationship between ace and libero.

Noya laughed, the sound relieved and hopeful and happy all at once. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re in this together, Asahi-san. All of it.”


End file.
